The Bestest InuYasha and Kenshin Crossover Ever!
by Stuff Gal
Summary: It's full of randomness, and, being such a random crossover with so many references to things, it just had to be a parody, too! But, so long as you know of Inu-Yasha and Rurouni Kenshin, you should be okay!
1. The Crossing Over

And so the Stuff Gal said, 'let there be bishonen-ness!" And so it came. You might like it. But that'd just be you. I know _I like this fic., because IT'S AN INU-YASHA/KENSHIN CROSSOVER *note: not a yaoi*!!!! MY BISHIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So there. ^_^ Now, let's get started, shall we?_

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Rurouni Kenshin' Of course, if I could have Kenshin, I wouldn't care if they kept everyone else.  

I also don't own 'Inu-Yasha'. They keep Kagome. They KILL KIKYO!!! (If I had to have him go with one or the other, it'd be Kagome, since Kikyo is trying to kill him and stuff…)

**Hamtast! The Bestest Inu-Yasha and Kenshin Crossover Ever!!!**

****

SENGOKU JIDAI:

"Ah, what a beautiful day!!" Kagome exclaimed, brushing her hair aside. She looked to over to see the sun peeking over the horizon. 

"Beautiful, perhaps, but it is rather early in the morning…" Miroku commented, raising his arms in the air as he yawned a large yawn. He put his arms back down and wrapped one around Sango, sparing no moment as he moved that arm down to her--

BONK!! 

"Beautiful, is it?" Sango coldly asked. 

"Ouch…wha-at was tha-at fo-or?" he woozily asked, spirals for eyes. There was a large, fresh, very visible, bump on his head. 

Kagome started looking around uneasily. 

"I dunno…" she began, "but do any of you have this sort of…feeling about today? That something very extraordinary will happen?" Everyone looked at her, apparently not feeling that same…erm…feeling. 

"Extraordinary," interrupted Shippo, "that word makes no sense. It just doesn't. I mean, when you say it, you mean something like 'Wow! I've never seen that before!', but it really sounds like you're saying 'Geez, this is really plain and ordinary.'…that's just weird, isn't it?" Everyone stared blankly at Shippo. 

"ORO?" They all cried in unison. 

"Umm…oro? Where'd that come from?" Inu-Yasha asked. No one seemed to know. 

Kagome began thinking out loud, "Hmm…oro…"

MEIJI ERA:

"ORO??" asked a very confused Kenshin.

"I SAID, we need more MONEY!!" Kaoru yelled back. 

"It's still no reason to yell, missy." responded Sannosuke. 

"We're not like cowboys, saying 'Missy' all the time, SO DON'T CALL ME 'MISSY'!!" screamed Kaoru. 

"S-someone's rather i-irrat-ble, t-today…" shivered Yahiko, slowly inching away. 

"Why? Oh, why me? WHY?!" Kaoru began crying.

"Now now, Miss Kauro…" began Kenshin, but she just interrupted, continuing where it was she left off, 

"WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?!?!?!" She then ran up to a wall and started hitting her head upon it in despair. 

"N-now, Miss Kaoru, we can't possibly be THAT low on money…" Kenshin said, trying to calm her down. She turned to look at Kenshin, a river of tears coming down her cheeks from each eye. She then took out her wallet, opened it, and dug around for a few moments. Next, she showed everyone the few coins in her hand.

"*sob* THIS is how much we have left! *sob*" 

"WHAT!?!" everyone but Kaoru exclaimed, in horror. She just turned back around and continued hitting her head. Too stunned, the others just sorta stood…and watched. 

After all that head-hitting, Kaoru finally fainted. 

"Wak! Miss Kaoru!!" Kenshin called, catching her just in time. 

"Oooo!!" called out Yahiko, while Sannosuke puckered his lips and made smoochy noises. 

"WAK!" Kenshin responded, turned a little red before accidentally dropping Kaoru. 

"Heheheh…" Sannosuke chuckled, he and Yahiko both grinning evilly. Kenshin displayed a big sweatdrop. 

Suddenly, Kaoru sprung up. 

"I predict strange strangers…and strange prophecies…" woozily stated a rather…well, a rather woozy Kaoru. 

"W-WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS!?!?!"  suddenly yelled Sannosuke, very surprised. 

"Seven hells? That's so, like, Sengoku period!" Kaoru commented, now fully awake. 

"Sengoku, eh?" Sannosuke replied, a bit more calmed down. 

SENGOKU JIDAI:

 "Uhh…that strange feeling…Inu-Yasha's birthday?" asked Miroku.

"I wouldn't really…" began Kagome, realizing that no one knew when Inu-Yasha's birthday is. 

"No!" responded Inu-Yasha. 

"I dunno…it's more like a feeling that something will happen today, and it'll be pretty darn weird…" she finished. 

"Oh, what, like time traveling?" laughed Shippo.

"Oh, yeah, something like three hundred years into the future from now!!" giggled Sango. 

"Well…actually, you guys _will _be traveling three hundred years into the future!!" bellowed a rather divine-sounding voice. 

"Hwuh?" called out everyone, in unison. Suddenly, a bright light appeared…

APPROXIMATELY THREE HUNDRED YEARS LATER (AKA THE MEIJI ERA)

Everyone was in a huddle. 

"So, Kaoru will wave a hat in the air to grab everyone's attention…" began Yahiko, trying to help in a plan to get more money. 

"Yeah, but how long d'ya supp-oof!!" Sannosuke tried to reply, but was obviously interrupted.

By what, might you ask? Well, because Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku all fell down upon this huddled group, mixed up in some sort of large pile. 

"Miroku, you will get your hand off--"started Sango. 

"Where is Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked.

"Inu-what?" Kaoru questioned. 

"Hey, where's Kenshin?" Yahiko added. Everyone soon heard some snickering. They looked over and saw Kenshin, sighing a little, and Inu-Yasha, trying to hide his snickering. Everyone soon seemed very confused.

"Wh-what's going on?" worriedly asked Kaoru. 

Soon, everybody sat up straight and faced each other, rather than being a large heap. 

"How come you and that red-haired dude weren't mixed up in a large pile, like the rest of us?" Kagome asked, directing this question to Inu-Yasha. He just shrugged his shoulders. 

"Hey, you guys didn't come to steal something, or something like that, because then, you know, we'd have to rid of you…" commented Kaoru.

Kagome began, "Huh? Oh, no, it's not that, it's just that--"

"And who said _you'd _be representing us all!?" Inu-Yasha interrupted. 

"I don't think they came to steal, that they didn't." stated Kenshin.  

While Kenshin was stating stuff, Inu-Yasha and Kagome started their own seemingly irrelevant argument. 

"Well, you're the one who said you didn't like mints, so I had to-" Kagome yelled.

"Oh, don't even start with-hey, I'm pretty hungry…" responded Inu-Yasha. 

"Actually, I am too…" added Kagome. Everybody in the room started nodding heir heads in agreement, some of them even patting their stomachs. 

"Oh, great. In a pinch, I get a whole group of freeloaders…" Kaoru grumbled. 

"No need to worry, Miss." Miroku assured, suddenly sitting next to Kaoru.

"And who…are you?" Kaoru asked.

"I am Miroku, a monk, at your service!" 

"Do you honestly think that in this day and age we need a monk?" 

"Even if I can't satisfy your exorcism needs, there are other ones I can help with…" he commented, giving Kaoru a nice pat on the rear. 

"Who'd wanna grope _her_?" Yahiko asked. 

"WHAT was that?!" yelled Kaoru, about to whack Yahiko. But Miroku just grabbed her hands.

"Please, Miss, will you bear my child for me? I know I'm a little abrupt, but--"

"Save it for someone else!!" she screamed, konking Miroku really hard on the head. 

"And you!!" she added, bonking Yahiko on the head. 

Kaoru then cleared her throat, "Anyways, if I'm gonna have so many wanting me to pay for them, then they'd better help me think of a gimmick, or something, so we can get the money to actually pay for something."

"A…gimmick?" Sango asked. Kaoru nodded her head. 

************************************************************************

END THIS CHAPTER, WHICH JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE THE FIRST ONE

************************************************************************

Dude, look! I actually started on this one, dude!! Da-dude!! Doo-doo-doo-doo-dude!!! Da-doo-da-doo-da-doo-doo-dude!!! DDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDEEEE!! If you say it enough times, the word seems to loose all its meaning, no? Like the word 'genie', but not. Anyways, yeah, this crossover has references and things from quite a few animes, but don't worry if you don't know them all. Just knowing about the shows "Rurouni Kenshin" and "Inu-Yasha" will be enough, that it will. That it will indeed. Now, review this story, or go outside and play with Sparky, or do something, so long as I am left alone to have tasty ice-cream with Inu-Yasha and Kenshin. Well, maybe not Inu-Yasha, seeing as to how chocolate is poisonous to dogs, and Inu-Yasha is part dog-demon…so…yeah….   

Oh, and as a little PS note: At the end of the last chapter, I'll write down all the references, so that, you know, you're not tootru lost. And yes, I know Hamchat. 


	2. The Gimmick has Been Thought of! Now Wha...

Well, then, you know what? I feel like responding to my reviews, for no reason! Here goes!:

steven: Well, here's chapter two, then! ^_^

SailorKagome: I sure hope it is ^_^

Heaven Star: Well, whether or not you wanna know, here it is!! :)

No 1 You Know: Fourteen th-thousand? Wow…that's a compliment, in only eleven words, two ellipses, and two numbers…

Ami Tajiri: Yes, it's Kaoru, like sunshine on a cloudy day. I already went back fixed all the Goans, so you needn't worry. More inside jokey-ness, that it is! Rooster-head, you can have, Inu-chan and Ken-chan, you can't. 

Let the randomness begin!!! Hooray!!

**Hamtast! The Bestest Inu-Yasha and Kenshin Crossover Ever!!**

****

And so, everybody got to work on thinking. Thinking of that gimmick, whatever it may be. 

"Oh! I can't think on an empty stomach!!" groaned Yahiko, sighing and leaning back, giving his stomach a quick rub. 

"D'oh! There was something, _something, that's just at the tip of my tongue, I can't remember it!! I just KNOW it will help, when I do remember!!!" Shippo cried out, rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand. _

"Don't worry, Shippo, we'll think of something!" assured Kagome.

"This is true." Miroku added, scooting over to Kagome. He started patting her derriere. Kagome looked annoyed, and was about to hit Miroku very hard, when he suddenly commented, 

"What's this?" And he began to pat Kagome's buttocks even more. 

"*sigh*…" she sighed. That, though, was the calm before the storm. Veins were popping out of her face, and Inu-Yasha's, too, and just before they came in for the kill, Miroku grabbed something from her pocket. 

"OW!!" yelled Miroku, as he crashed to the ground, looking quite mangled up, and becoming unconscious. What he slipped from Kagome's pocket fell from his hand and slid upon the floor a few centimeters. 

Everybody, except for, of course, Miroku, gathered around this object and took a look. 

"What is it?" questioned Kaoru.

"Oro?" oro-ed Kenshin.

"Huh?" wondered Sannosuke.

"Eh?" Yahiko commented, just joining in the group conversation. 

"Heke?" cutely asked Shippo.

"Oh?" said Inu-Yasha.

"What?" asked Sango.

"JJJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESUSU!!" screeched Kagome. 

"What are you spouting…" began Inu-Yasha, as everyone looked at Kagome. She was, after all, the only one who knew who exactly Jesus is. 

"Um, ah…well…" she began, as she watched everybody's icy cold glares. 

"It's a calculator!!" 

"A what?" everybody asked. 

"This is a calculator!"

"A what?"

"A calculator!"

"A what?"

"A CALCULATOR!"

"Oh! A calculator!" 

"Okay…that made absolutely no sense." commented Shippo. Everybody, except for Miroku, nodded their heads in agreement.

"Just another reference." stated Sango. 

Everybody began thinking about the oddity of that moment. Soon, that silence was broken by Kenshin. 

"What's it do?" he asked, sitting next to Kagome and staring at the strange, tiny object in her hands. 

"It does ma-GLAAAAH!" 

Kaoru interrupted Kagome's explanation by stepping between her and Kenshin and pushing them apart.

"Nothing mushy!!" she yelled.

"Oh, why's it matter to you?" Yahiko asked. Kaoru gave him a very evil stare.

"Oh, I heard that!" she screamed, hitting Yahiko on the head for a second time that day.

"You'll be joining that perverted monk if you don't stop with those comments of yours…!" threatened Kaoru to Yahiko. He rubbed his head and looked down at the perverted monk, still unconscious.

"His name's Miroku." Kagome pointed out. Everybody stared at Kagome.

"What!?" she questioned, watching all those concentrated stares. Everybody pointed at her calculator.

"Oh, yeah! This thing-a-ma-jig!" She held it up in front of everybody, sliding off its cover. 

"It does math problems for you!" she explained, showing everybody how two plus two magically became four on its display.

"Wow! Can I see?" begged Shippo, holding his hand out. 

"Sure!" answered her, handing him it.  

"So, you're saying this'll give us the much needed money?" Kaoru asked, in a serious tone. Kagome just nodded her head, with a slightly vacant smile. 

"It truly is amazing, though, that it is!" commented Kenshin. Kagome gave the same slightly-vacant-smile-accompanying-nod to Kenshin. 

KABOOM!

"'KABOOM!'? What…?" wondered Kagome as she and everybody else turned to Shippo. 

"Eheheheh…um…oops…I kinda…broke it…heheheh…" said Shippo, trying to make this all in good humor, as his face was charred, and he held a smoldering calculator…or at least, what was left of the calculator. 

"Wha-wha-wha-wha…" began Kaoru. Everyone looked to her direction. 

"WAAH!" she broke out into tears. 

"Now, now, Miss Kaoru…" Kenshin comforted.   

"But, Kenshin, this is just so horrible!! No gimmick!! What'll we do!?!" cried Kaoru, throwing herself onto he, who was sitting next to her.

"Yes, yes, if it's a boy, Pantyhose Taro's the name!" said he, who was sitting next to her.

"Um…oro?" commented a confused Kenshin. 

"You sound sorta distant, Kenshin…" stated Kaoru, closing her eyes and hugging he, who was next to her…

"What a minute-WHAT!?! Pantyhose Taro!?!!?" suddenly yelped Kaoru, looking up. He, who was sitting next to her, was really Miroku. He, who was sitting next to Kagome, was Kenshin. 

"YAAAAAH!!!" screamed Kaoru, slapping Miroku several hundred times. She then sprang off of him, and quickly scooted all the way across the room from him.   

"Wow…this story is going nowhere really, really, fast!" vacantly commented Kagome. 

"Kagome?" began Shippo, looking up at her face.

"Yes?" she answered, looking down at him. 

"How come when I pressed '46892742 + 5367446 =', the calculator exploded?" 

"Hmm…I don't know…" She and Shippo went into thought on what it could mean. 

"We're getting nowhere really, really fast!" yelled Inu-Yasha.

"That's right! The gimmick!!" commented Kaoru. Everybody stopped what they were doing to think about the gimmick, since they just remembered that they're hungry.

***

Later on, the gimmick was finally thought of. Luckily for everybody, the festival was in town! And the festival is always the best place for a…

"…spectacular show!! Yes, you heard right, a very spectacular show for anybody who decides to see!! Just pay a small price to see something that may never be shown again!!" announced Kaoru. 

She was standing outside the small structure that was used to house the show. Most of where the show would be shown was actually built underground. Yes, underground, was what seemed nearly like a stadium. And I suppose that in itself is already pretty odd…

************************************************************************

END CHAPTER TWO

************************************************************************

There!! It's the second chapter, yah!! Pretty slow, yeah, sorry…But wait 'til you see just what kind of spectacle the audience will get to see!! Yeah!!!  


	3. Don't we all wish that the REAL Magic Sh...

Hello! It's me! Updating, no less. You know, when I pressed 46892742 + 5367446 =, I got 52260188. Oh well. For the sake of this story, it equals KABOOM! Why? I dunno. Heheheh…

**Hamtast****! The Bestest Inu-Yasha and Kenshin Crossover Ever!**

****

"Okay! The stadium's full!" Kaoru informed to Kagome. She just nodded. 

Everybody sat, patiently waiting for the show to start. 

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, to the most spectacular show on Earth!" Kagome called out, stepping onto the center of the structure. The entire audience gasped, for what Kagome was wearing already is something out of the ordinary. 

"What kind of dialect is that?" whispered an anonymous audience member to the person next to him. The receiver of the comment just shrugged his shoulders. 

Sango began pushing Inu-Yasha out to where Kagome was. 

"What do you plan on having me do?" Inu-Yasha nervously asked. Kagome eyed him evilly.

"Oh, Gods, no…" he began. 

"You guessed it!" replied Kagome.

"NO!! NOT PIGGYBACK RIDES!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!" 

"Um…not exactly…" 

The audience watched on, getting a little tired of being in the dark on just what'd happen. 

"Oh…phew…"

"Heheheh…anything?"

"Kagome…that look you're giving me is really creeping me out…"

"Watch as, with one word…" 

Inu-Yasha finally caught on to what would happen, and started to try and make a run for it. 

"…I will make this…Inu-Yasha, where are you going? SIT!" 

CRASH!! 

Many 'oohs' and 'ahhs' were heard about the stadium.  

"Wanna see me do it again?" 

Cheers erupted from the audience. 

"I take that as a yes…" 

Inu-Yasha just got his face out of the ground, when…

"SIT!" 

"AUGH!!!" CRASH!

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's thoroughly enjoying herself with this, that I would!" Kenshin commented, watching from a distance. 

"I think she _is _thoroughly enjoying herself!" Sannosuke responded. 

The audience gave a standing ovation (Wonderful people the audience is, eh?). 

Inu-Yasha lifted his face from the ground, trying to get up from nearly having his back put out. 

Kagome tried calming everyone down, "Now, now just sit-" 

CRASH 

"Um…oops…" 

Everyone took their seats, smiling at how Inu-Yasha was being sat.  

Sango helped Kagome pick Inu-Yasha up out of the pit that was created from three "sits", and they dragged him off. While they were clearing the stage off, Kaoru was entering it, dragging Kenshin along with her. 

"You're not going to make me sing again, are you?" he asked.

"No, no, nothing like that!" Kaoru responded. She turned to the audience and began to announce, "Watch this man show off the amazing Hiten Mitsurugi sword style!" 

Kenshin sighed. He wasn't exactly trained how to use a sword just for displaying it. He sighed again. Well, it was for…Kaoru, he supposed. Er, everybody to not starve to death! Yeah. For everybody to not starve to death. He nodded his head at a perfectly thought out sentence. That he would probably never use. 

Kaoru displayed three apples. The audience watched in excitement as she threw the apples high up, into the air. 

"Huh?" Kenshin wondered what exactly apples had to do with him. He then realized that he probably was supposed to chop them. "Hiten Mitsurugi Apple Chop!" he improvised, unsheathing his sword and delivering to the apples what seemed like one swing. In that same quick movement, he sheathed his sword.

The apples seemed suspended in midair for a moment, and soon fell to the ground as wedges. Claps and cheers exploded from the audience. 

"Cool, huh?" commented Kaoru, as the applause began to die down. Kenshin forced a smile, accompanied by a sweat drop. 

"Oh, no, what next? Improvisation is a very, VERY, bad thing…" Kagome worriedly stated. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Sannosuke. 

"Quickly, before they leave the stage! Think of SOMETHING!!" she replied. Kagome began digging through the pockets of her skirt, trying to see if she had anything left after the calculator. 

Sannosuke responded with an aggravated, "Oh…damn…" 

After a few moments more of digging around her pockets, Kagome finally found something, marked with a "Eureka! I have found it!! And without a moment to loose!" She ran back to the stage, just after Kaoru and Kenshin left. 

"Heheheh…" she chuckled, cranking up the volume of her cell phone. "Listen to this!!" 

"The Entertainer" began to play very loudly from the tiny phone, getting more "oohs" and "ahhs", not to mention, lots of "How can something that small be so loud?s" or "What is that thing?s" 

Kagome turned the music off before it began repeating itself, asking the audience, "What next? 'Groovy Blues'? Or maybe you'd prefer some Beethoven?" 

They were absolutely stunned. This thing could play music they've never heard of before! It was like…whoa. Kagome decided to turn her cell phone off after a few more pieces music. 

"And now for…um…" Kagome began. She really hadn't thought of anything after that. She turned around and saw Miroku shoving Inu-Yasha back out, and Shippo bouncing out with him. 

"Watch this!" called out Shippo, pulling out a leaf and putting it on top of his head. "Presto!" He jumped and, in a poof of smoke, turned into the very image of Inu-Yasha. More "oohs" and "ahhs" 

"See, Inu-Yasha? I told you he got better!" commented Kagome. 

"Oh, shut it! What do you need me for, anyway!?"

"Hmm…well…now that you mention it…heheheh…"

"Me and my big mouth…" Inu-Yasha didn't like the sound of that cackle. 

Kagome whispered something into Shippo's ear. She got an 'Okay!' in return. He approached a rather miserable-looking Inu-Yasha. 

"Heheheh…" laughed Shippo. 

"Oh no…" responded Inu-Yasha. Before he could go anywhere, Shippo grabbed him by the arm. 

"Round and round we go!" he yelled, locking his arm with Inu-Yasha's and spinning around…and around…and around…

Kagome approached them when they finished spinning and held the both of them by the shoulder, to make sure that they won't fall over, or something. 

"Does anybody have an idea on how I'm supposed to tell them apart?" Kagome asked of the audience. None seemed to know. "Well, I do!!" She backed away from the two woozy people. "Ahem! SIT!!" 

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed a dizzy, reluctant Inu-Yasha, as he crashed into the ground. He was the one on the left. 

"Oh, you found me out!" Shippo happily said. He poofed back to his normal form. Soon, Inu-Yasha slowly rose from the ground, brushing off some dust and pebbles from his yukata. He trudged over to Kagome, rather angrily. 

"Listen, _girl_," he began, angrily stretching the word 'girl' quite a bit, "if you say 'sit' one more time, just once more-!" Kagome got freaked out by this strange aura of anger surrounding Inu-Yasha and reacted the only way she knew-

"SI-mf!" Her command was interrupted by a clawed hand clapping over her mouth. 

Inu-Yasha was about to begin speaking again, but he was interrupted by Shippo, of who he and Kagome finally noticed. Inu-Yasha took his hands off Kagome's mouth and turned to see what it was that Shippo was about to do. 

"That's right! One word, and one word alone! This is even more amazing than the 'sit' command!!" he called out. 

"Wha…?" wondered Kagome. "What could he possibly know?" 

Shippo held out his quivering hands, hoping this would work. 

"This has to work!" he thought, "This is, after all, a random crossover, how can this not work?" 

"PIPOPA!!!" he suddenly yelled. The audience leaned in just a bit closer to see what would happen. 

"I hope this works, I hope this works…" Shippo thought, a bead of sweat working its way down the side of his face. 

Suddenly, a cake poofed into his outstretched hands. Shippo gave a sigh of relief as a few more cakes popped from nowhere next to him. Then, a lot more cakes appeared, and kept going and going until, finally, he was lost in a pile of cakes. 

"Whoa…that just seems so…familiar…" Kagome commented. Shippo was able to just barely get his head to the surface of this massive cake pile. The audience thought this was so darn cool, that Shippo's head was being pelted with their money.

"Oww…" responded Shippo. Kagome approached him, followed by Inu-Yasha. 

"Say, Shippo," she began, "where did you learn that?" 

"Heheheh…I broke…into…your anime…collection…" he managed to reply. 

"Ohh…" 

"Anime? The hell?" Inu-Yasha questioned. 

Shippo managed to pull himself out of the cake pile and flashed a victory sign to Inu-Yasha, Kenshin, and…everybody else. (no favoritism there, eh?) 

"Look, I got us some more money, not to mention something to eat!" he stated. Everyone else gave a small applause as the audience began leaving. 

"Wait just a minute! Look at that!" Yahiko pointed out. 

As the people of the audience left, they took some cake with them. By the time they were all gone, nothing was left except for the money. 

Kaoru gathered up all money as she asked, "Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" 

"My skirt is NOT too short!" Kagome defensively responded. 

"Um…no."  

"Money hurts when it's thrown at you?" Shippo tried.

"Not that, either."

"Crime does not pay." blurted Inu-Yasha.

"True, but that wasn't exactly what I was pondering…"

"Busty is always best!" answered Miroku. 

"No, that's what YOU were thinking." 

"I didn't get a very big part in this chapter?" asked Sango. 

"Despite the fact that it's true, I wasn't thinking about that." 

"Oro?" asked Kenshin.

"We lost all the cake?" Yahiko questioned.

"That, yeah, but something else, too." 

"Um…the fact that I never seem to pay at the Akabeko?" Sannosuke said. 

"CLOSE! But not quite. We can actually go to the Akabeko and pay." 

"But…we always seem to go to the Akabeko, and pay anyway, that we do." Kenshin responded. 

"Well, we all get our fifteen seconds fame in the end, eh?" Kagome asked to no one in particular. 

And so, Inu-Yasha, Kenshin, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Yahiko, Sannosuke, Kaoru, and Kagome all set off to eat at the Akabeko. Hopefully, with nothing too weird going on. But, those are only hopes…

************************************************************************

LESSON, LESSON…LET'S END CHAPTER THREE NOW! 

************************************************************************

How'd ya' like it? Randomy goodness? I HOPE SO!!! Anyway, I may as well explain just this one reference, so you won't be too confused. Remember 'Tenchi Universe'? That time when the characters went through all those weird dimensions? One was where Sasami was a magical girl. Well, soon enough, a TV series was made after it. It's out in America as 'Magical Project S'. On DVDs. Only 26 episodes, should cost about $80 all together, in case you're curious. Anyway, the introduction states that saying the word 'Pipopa' will cause the noodle shop to make a speedy delivery. And shows Sasami and Misao getting a lot of cake. 

_Onaka__ ga sukeba… juumon wa 'pipopa'_

_PIPOPA!_

_Suguni__ osobaya-san ga…demae ni yatte kuruwa…_

_If I get hungry… my incantation is 'pipopa'_

_PIPOPA!_

_And the noodle shop… will make a speedy delivery…_

Truly a cute song. ^_^ For a cute show ^_^

Well, see 'ya 'til I see ya'!

9/7/03 Update-ish-ness: FF.NET's up and working again!! Sorry it took so long *sob* Enjoy this chapter, and life, and stuff!!!


End file.
